Fortitude
Fortitude is a vampiric Discipline that enables its users to enhance their physical and mental resilience, allowing them to better withstand bodily damage and psychic attacks. Fortitude offers a passive increase in physical durability which increases with each level, as well as other powers that must be activated on command. However, the passive durability increase provides no protection from supernatural damage, requiring an ability to be consciously activated. Level 1 Unswayable Mind Amalgam: Auspex 1 The user gains a mystical ability to resist any attempts to sway them through mundane charms, coercion, and wiles. Some exhibit Unswayable Mind as zen-like calm, others as supernatural stubbornness. Level 2 Enduring Beasts Amalgam: Animalism 1 The user shares a small portion of their unnatural toughness with the animals they influence. Teeming swarms and great beasts alike exhibit a resistance to fleeting injuries almost equal to the vampire themself. Level 3 Defy Bane By preparing themselves with an expenditure of blood, the vampire can make themselves temporarily resistant to fire and sunlight, other supernatural weaknesses, and grievous wounds that would threaten them with the True Death. Fortify the Inner Facade Amalgam: Auspex 2 Instead of hardening the vampire’s physical frame, this power allows the user to protect their thoughts and emotions from supernatural prying. Their mind appears completely blank while their aura is, for lack of better words, flat. This ability requires conscious use. Level 4 Draught of Endurance The Blood of the vampire becomes saturated with the power of Fortitude, conveying a part of that power to anyone who drinks of it. This is the Fortitude equivalent of Draught of Elegance. Level 5 Prowess from Pain Injuries and impairments now only fuel the powers of the vampire, who grows stronger and faster from each blow, rend, or tear received. Only utter destruction can stop one who calls upon this Fortitude power, as in essence, they are able to completely ignore any damage sustained against them, and operate as if they were completely unhampered by injury. Whilst limbs that are removed remain ineffective, the Fortitude user will not be pained by their loss. Furthermore, they may resist falling into torpor so long as this power remains active, and can only be stopped by being exhausted of blood or dealt with the True Death. Level 6 Personal Armor Using this ability, a vampire is able to expend blood to force their body to project a mystical field about it in order to further their defenses. Whilst high level Fortitude makes it possible so a weapon might break while striking the user, this application of Fortitude guarantees any weapon struck against the supernatural aura that surrounds the vampire will shatter. Level 7 Shared Strength It’s one thing to laugh off bullets, rather another to watch the ricochets mow down everyone around you. Many Kindred have wished, at one time or another, that they could lend their monstrous vitality to those around them. Those few vampires who have mastered Shared Strength can — if only for a little while. By smearing their blood across the skin of an ally, a vampire may confer a portion of their Fortitude to them. The more blood smeared, the greater the Fortitude power conferred. Level 8 Adamantine Adamantine functions similarly to Personal Armor, though instead of causing objects to break, it creates a more forceful form of protection for the vampire. The field of defense around the vampire widens, allowing them to stop attacks between a few inches and a foot away from them. Potence enhanced punches can be deflected or bullets can be made to stop in midair and clatter uselessly to the ground. Repair the Undead Flesh Repair the Undead Flesh enables wounds of mystical nature, which normally require tremendous effort to be recovered from, to be healed like ordinary injuries. Level 9 Wall of Immutability With this titanic display of Fortitude, a vampire may expend blood to project a huge protective barrier around themselves, allowing attacks or attackers to be halted from several feet away by an invisible wall. Level 10 Category:Powers